Эпизод 038
Teikoku Strikes Back - Second Half!! (帝国の逆襲・後編‼, Teikoku no gyakushū . Kōhen‼) is the 38th episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary Raimon are stuck in the middle of a game against Shin Teikoku Gakuen, and Kageyama has convinced its players to use any means to win; even if it means the destruction of their minds and bodies. Can Raimon show them the error of their ways before it's too late? Plot The episode begins with Sakuma using Koutei Penguin 1gou and screaming in pain. Endou tries to block it using God Hand but he fails. Kidou tries to make Sakuma stop using Koutei Penguin 1gou because it is forbidden, surprising Raimon. Sakuma refuses and says if it's for the sake of winning, he'll use it as many times as it takes. It turns out Koutei Penguin 1gou is a technique Kageyama Reiji created. While it has ferocious offensive power, it sends searing pain through all the muscles in your body. So they sealed it off as a forbidden technique never to be used again. If someone uses it twice in a match, they'll reach their limit. A third time would make it almost impossible to play soccer again. The same goes for Endou, if he takes that shoot head on again, he won't be able to stand! Raimon's strategy now is to make sure Sakuma doesn't get the ball. Kidou, Ichinose and Someoka use Koutei Penguin 2gou but it fails against Beast Fang, another forbidden techniqe. Fudou makes a shoot but it is stopped by God Hand. Sakuma and Genda say that Kidou doesn't understand, that only victory has value. The first half ends here. Coach Hitomiko orders Fubuki to go on forward. As the second half begins Someoka shoots using Wyvern Crash but it's actually a pass to Fubuki. Fubuki uses Eternal Blizzard to score and Genda doesn't have time to react! When Someoka attacks again, Fudou makes a violent play and injures Someoka. Fubuki is about to punch Fudou when Someoka stops him, saying he'll be removed from the game. Aki says that Someoka can't play the rest of the match and Endou says to switch Megane in. Megane says he can't because his leg injury has not healed yet. Someoka says not to switch him out but, even if he may be useless, to let him stay on the field. As the match continues, Fudou steals the ball from Kogure and violently attacks Ichinose. Sakuma gets the ball and uses Koutei Penguin 1gou again but Kidou tries to stop it but fails and Endou uses Majin The Hand to stop it. Sakuma says that he won't stop and that he was always envious of Kidou and that now he has power and he can surpass him. Sakuma uses Koutei Penguin 1gou a third time but is stopped by Someoka. Fudou passes to Sakuma but Sakuma collapses. With this the match ends in a tie. Coach Hitomiko calls a rescue squad for Sakuma. Kageyama tells Fudou that he is useless and second-rate. The stadium activates some kind of self-destruct button but... where's Kidou?! Kidou is talking to Kageyama and Kageyama says that Kidou is his best creation and Onigawara drags him off in a helicopter while Kidou is furious at Kageyama. Sakuma thanks Kidou for opening his eyes and promises to play soccer with him again. Coach Hibiki asked Coach Hitomiko that she was wrong, that a coach is suppose to protect the players. Coach Hibiki asks him what's motivating her and Hitomiko replies,"I have to win". But Hiroto was watching... The episode ends. In the English dub, while explaining to Raimon Kidou says Koutei Penguin 1gou is a forbidden technique. Hissatsu used * * * * * (Debut) * * (Debut) * Proverb Mamoru Soccer doesn‘t choose allies or enemies among those who love it. Navigation